1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method of efficiently reproducing multimedia data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals such as a mobile communication terminal, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and an MP3 player have been used more and more.
Such portable terminals provide various optional services such as a voice call service, a game service, a short messaging service, a wireless Internet service, an E-mail service, a music play service, a video play service, and a camera photographing service.
One main issue in the portable terminals is a problem with an extension in usage time, that is, efficient power consumption of a battery. As the portable terminals decrease in weight, thickness, and size, batteries also decrease in size and capacity. Accordingly, it is necessary to increase the usage time of the portable terminals by efficiently using the batteries.
A structure in which a clock speed is adjusted to reduce the power consumption of the battery is often employed.
FIG. 1 is a graph illustrating leakage current of semiconductor processes. Referring to FIG. 1, graph 10 corresponding to a 80 nm semiconductor process represents an increasing function in which the relation of the clock speed and the leakage current has a right-upper increasing slope. That is, when a product manufactured in the 80 nm semiconductor process is used, the leakage current is reduced by adjusting the clock speed to be lower, thereby reducing the power consumption.
However, in graph 20 or 30 corresponding to a finer semiconductor process such as a 65 nm semiconductor process or a 40 nm semiconductor process, the variation of the leakage current with the variation in clock speed is not great. Even by adjusting the clock speed, the variation in magnitude of the leakage current is not great, thereby hardly affecting the power consumption.
That is, as the semiconductor process becomes finer, the structure for reducing the power consumption with the clock speed becomes more inefficient.
The above-mentioned background art is technical information which is thought out to make the invention or is learned in the course of making the invention by the inventor, and cannot be thus said to be technical information known to the public before filing the invention.